The present invention relates to a process for coating a carbonized material with metal.
Heretofore, a carbonized material has been coated with metal by either ion sputtering, plasma discharge, electrolytic plating, or chemical plating. However, these methods have the following drawbacks: (1) it is difficult to coat metal onto a large material or a material having a complex shape; (2) it is difficult to coat metal onto a material having a complex shape so that all of the details of the shape are completely coated; and (3) apparatuses for complex coating operations are expensive.